


Accidentally In Love

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dare, First Time, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Brownie says he'll give Tyler $50 to kiss Jamie in the hallway at school. It turns out better than Tyler expected.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146
Collections: Discord 2





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> From the challenge prompt "I know I kissed you before but I didn't do it right. Can I try again?"

“Chicken,” Brownie teases. The clucking noises are a little over the top, in Tyler’s opinion, but that doesn’t stop Brownie.

“It’s stupid, man,” Tyler argues. “I’m not gonna kiss Jamie, and even if I were I’m not going to do it in the hallway at school.” They’re _sixteen years old_ , for fucks sake, and this is some Jr. High bullshit.

“I’ll give you 20 dollars,” Brownie says. Tyler rolls his eyes. “30?”

“50,” Tyler counters. Brownie hesitates and Tyler thinks he’s got him right up until Brownie pulls his wallet out.

“Fine,” he says, pulling the cash out of his wallet. “50.”

“How do you even have 50 dollars?” Tyler asks, eyeing the money skeptically. “You don’t have a job.”

“Mowing lawns on Saturday mornings,” he says. “Do we have a deal? You kiss Jamie on the lips at school tomorrow and you earn $50.” Tyler wants to say no. He really, really does. But that’s a lot of money. “Come on man, you have a thing for Jamie anyway and I think he likes you, too. It’s time to make your move. Shoot your shot.” Brownie's lost his mind if he thinks Jamie has any interest in Tyler. Jamie's all hot and stoic and smart and good at hockey and surprisingly funny when he wants to be. And he's so _broad_ in the shoulders, Tyler wants to bite and also maybe for Jamie to hold him down and make out with him for awhile. But Tyler talks too much and can't sit still and, sure, sometimes Jamie seeks Tyler out to talk about hockey stuff and he'll smile in a way that makes Tyler's heart race but… there's no way Jamie would be into him.

Still, maybe this is his only chance to have a reason to kiss Jamie. He can blame it on the bet if it pisses Jamie off and maybe he won’t even get punched in the face and he'll be $50 richer.

"This is stupid," he says out loud, but Brownie senses the victory and throws his hands up triumphantly. Tyler sighs.

~

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Tyler asks quietly when he walks up to Jamie at his locker the next morning. He almost waited too long, there's only a few minutes before the bell rings and the hallways are already starting to clear. He doesn’t know if that’s good or bad if Jamie decides to kill him. Jamie's shy smile makes Tyler want to protect him and snuggle him and never do anything to hurt him. If Jamie hates him for this, Tyler will never forgive himself.

"What's up?" Jamie asks, turning so he's giving Tyler his full attention.

"So uh…" Tyler's the worst kind of person. "Brownie and I were hanging out last night and we made this really stupid bet that involves you. But I want to talk to you about it because if I didn’t that would just make me an asshole and I want to make sure you're okay with it. And I'm feeling really stupid right now and I really hope you won't punch me, but feel free to tell me to fuck off." His eyes dart to Brownie lounging obviously on the other side of the hallway.

"I won't punch you," Jamie promises, although he looks skeptical. Tyler doesn’t blame him. That was a lot of words he just forced out in a small amount of time. "What's the bet?"

"Well… I’m supposed to kiss you. Like, here in the hallway. Right now. He said he'd give me $50 and I'll split it with you if you want. Or give you all of it! Or if you say no, that's totally cool too! This was so stupid, I'm sorry Jamie." Tyler's about ready to turn and flee when Jamie stops him with a hand on his arm.

"50 bucks?" he asks. "That's a lot of money just to kiss someone. It took that much to get you to do it?"

"I'd do it for free," Tyler blurts before he sees the teasing smile. He flushes, but mostly he's relived Jamie's not pissed at him. The bell rings before Jamie can respond and Tyler thinks that's it, it's not going to happen, but Jamie stops him again when he tries to pull away. Brownie's still across the hallway looking at them with confusion as everyone passes on their way to class. Once the hallway's mostly clear, Jamie turns back to him.

"So do it," he says, challenge in his eyes. Tyler's seen that look before, but usually only on the ice. It sends a tingle through him, having it directed at him. He bites his lip nervously, stepping close to Jamie and only hesitating for a second before he presses up and kisses him. He only lingers for a second, just long enough to take in the softness of Jamie's lips and the hand Jamie still has on his arm, before Jamie pulls back. "You owe me dinner with that $50." And then he turns and walks away. Tyler blinks after him, only snapping out of it when Brownie grabs him by the arm and starts dragging him to their classroom. They get the stink eye from Mr. Wallace, but they're not so late that they get into any actual trouble. It would've been worth it anyway. He knows he must look like an idiot, touching his lips every time he remembers what it felt like to _kiss Jamie_ and the morning passes by in a bit of a haze. He just _did that_. And Jamie seemed okay with it.

Brownie doesn't have a chance to corner him again until lunch, but he sits down with a pointed glare.

"What the hell?" he hisses, trying not to let their other friends hear. "I didn't think you would actually do it!"

"Well, I did," Tyler grins. "So you gotta pay up." He holds out his hand expectantly, ignoring Brownie's grumbling about hard work and saving up. He should've have made the bet if he didn't want to pay up. He glances over and catches Jamie's eye down the table and has a half second to worry about Jamie being offended before Jamie winks at him. Tyler grins back, wondering if Jamie was serious about taking him out. Tyler wants to. He really, _really_ wants to. He thinks he might have to take a chance here.

He looks forward to hockey practice all day, but once it comes it feels like it can't end fast enough. He lingers in the locker room afterwards, trying to be subtle about watching Jamie, but he doesn't think he succeeds. Once Jamie's dressed, he sits down in his locker and pulls his phone out, shooting Tyler a pointed glance. Tyler rushes through shoving his stuff in his bag and walks up to him once the room is mostly clear.

"Were you serious? About dinner?" He can't quite meet Jamie's eyes, but he relaxes when Jamie's hand lands on his shoulder.

"Yeah, if you want," Jamie agrees. "Now, even, if you're free." Tyler perks up.

"We can go to Marry Ann's," he suggests, his stomach rumbling at the thought. He _loves_ the diner, and he knows Jamie does too.

"I'll drive." Jamie's grin is blinding.

Tyler thinks it should feel awkward. They don't normally hang out with just the two of them and they _kissed this morning_. But it's easy, sliding into the booth across from Jamie. Their feet tangle under the table and neither one of them move away. They chat about hockey, at first, discussing practice and their last game. Soon it turns to more personal topics, like the fact that Jamie's brother Jordie is coming home from college over the weekend. He can see how excited Jamie is. Jordie graduated before Tyler got to high school, but he's met him a few times at games. Jamie practically idolizes his brother, and it shows on his face while he talks about him.

"You could come over," Jamie says faux-casually. "We usually play video games and stuff, it would be fun to have someone else there." Tyler freezes with a fork halfway to his mouth. Jamie's notorious for hoarding time with his brother, but he's _asking_ Tyler to come hang out with them?

"Yeah," he blurts before he can stop himself. "I'd love that!" _Chill_ , he reminds himself. "I mean, it would be fun, if you wanted me to." Jamie smiles and looks back down at his plate but Tyler sees the slight flush to his cheeks.

"Do you want, like, a milkshake or something?" Tyler asks when he's about to pay the check.

"I was thinking we could go walk to Gene's," Jamie suggests instead. Gene's is the best ice cream place in town, but it's a solid 20 minute walk from here. It's the beginning of September so it's not too cold out, but… they could just drive. Why walk? Unless Jamie's just trying to spend more time with him? Ugh this is too complicated for Tyler. But he knows he wants to.

"Let's do it," he agrees. It's stupid, but walking around town with Jamie- where people can _see them together_ \- makes his heart race. He feels about 10 feet tall. Conversation flows easily between them and it's everything he's ever hoped for with Jamie. He knows Jamie's a great guy and a great captain and he could really _be_ someone someday, and here Jamie is choosing to hang out with Tyler. It feels like he blinks and suddenly they're at Gene's ordering their ice cream. Jamie goes for the plain vanilla with some chopped up reeces on top while Tyler orders his usual mint chocolate chip with no toppings, and then they start the walk back to the car. He doesn't think it's his imagination that Jamie's walking a little slower, close enough that their shoulders bump sometimes. It's getting dark out and the street are clearing, most people at home settling in for the night.

"So what was really up with that bet?" Jamie asks when they're almost to the car. Tyler's stomach drops. He was hoping they could pretend it never happened and move on, but there go his hopes and dreams.

"It was stupid," he says with a sigh. "Brownie dared me to kiss you and then bet the money because he didn't think I would have the balls to do it."

"Why me, though?" Jamie asks. Tyler figures it's now or never. This kinda feels like a date and Jamie seemed to know what he was getting into here, so he might as well go for it.

"He knows that I have a crush on you. That I've _had_ a crush on you for awhile," Tyler says, watching the cracks in the sidewalk. "He said I needed to make a move." Jamie's quiet for long enough that Tyler starts to panic.

"You should've," he finally says. Tyler almost trips over his own feet.

“I _should’ve_?”

"Yeah." Jamie shrugs. "To be fair, I should have, too. I kinda hoped you liked me too but I was too scared to say anything." Tyler's so stunned that he stops walking. It was that easy? All he had to do was tell Jamie he liked him? He wants to pinch himself to make sure he's not dreaming. Jamie turns and looks at him, grinning, and Tyler feels like he could just float out of his body up to the clouds.

"Jamie," he says seriously. "When I kissed you before, it… it wasn't right. Like I didn't do it right and it shouldn't have been at school or for a stupid bet and I just… can I try again? For real this time?" Jamie steps close, bringing a hand up to cup Tyler's cheek.

"This is just for you and me, right?" he asks softly. "No more bets I need to know about?"

"I would tell you," Tyler promises. "I just really, really wanna kiss you." Jamie leans down almost in slow motion, their lips connecting gently, but Tyler throws his arms around Jamie's shoulders and hauls him in. He walks backwards until he can lean back against the car, Jamie's weight pinning him, and then he goes to town. He licks into Jamie's mouth, tasting the chocolate and peanut butter and pulling Jamie impossibly closer until Jamie turns his head away with a laugh.

"Someone's gonna call the cops on us if you keep that up," he laughs, but then he turns back and presses a quick kiss to Tyler's lips. "I'd say you redeemed yourself from the bad kiss this morning."

"It wasn't a _bad_ kiss," Tyler argues. "I thought about it all day." And then he flushes, realizing what he just admitted.

"I did too," Jamie admits. “But this one was better.”

“Damn right,” Tyler mutters. “But maybe we should keep practicing.”


End file.
